Onix Squad
by Ghost1O4
Summary: The story of spartan squad Onix. Team leader and marksman: Ghost. C.Q.C. expert: Sev. Demolitions and explosive expert: Nathan and scout/recon expert: Bradley deceased
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan blinked as the shots fired. He was wearing his helmet but could still smell the slight hint of gunpowder. The ODSTs fired several more times before they lowered their weapons and walked out. Nathan looked back down at the grave of his fallen comrade, Bradley. He had fallen in their last mission, which had ended in failure with the loss of the Insurrections data and letting their leader escape. And to top it all off, Bradley was dead, and their team leader, Ghost, was in critical condition from the explosion of the enemy base.**

**They never did find Bradley's body from the blown out base, but this was the best they could do."This is all his fault!" exclaimed Sev. "There was no way Ghost could have known that the base was going to blow" Nathan argued. "He should have known, if he wasn't so stupid-" "Don't forget that Ghost has paid a price for this error too!" Nathan yelled starting to get mad. "The Docs said that his right arm from the shoulder down took a lot of shrapnel" "Yea, yea I heard about all that" Sev said unamused. "Did you also hear that the explosion nearly blinded him, even with his visor shielding most of it?" "What?" "Yea, he may never shoot a sniper again for the rest of his life".**

**"Well, he's not getting anything he didn't deserve" Sev said following the ODSTs to the exit. Nathan stayed a little while longer and then went to see Ghost. As he walked through the hallways he noticed other soldiers stopping to notice him. Not just because he was a spartan, but he was sure they had heard of the incident. When he got to Ghost's room, he was gone. He thought for sure that he wouldn't be out for at least another week. He stopped a doctor in the hall. "Excuse me, but where is Ghost?" the doctor looked up from his data pad to answer him. "I believe he is out in the patient observation deck on the fourth floor" "Thanks" as Nathan was about to go, the doctor stopped him.**

**"Please be careful, he appears to feel... guilty and blames himself for what happened" "Yea, he's not the only one" he said starting down the hallway. He went into the elevator and hit level 4. The time it took for the elevator to get to the top was as long as it was to get air support in battle, he thought. The doors slid open. He could see many soldiers there, wounded or recovering at the base. He saw Ghost standing next to the railing of the observation deck. As he approached he noticed that Ghost had both arms."Good, maybe the damage wasn't as bad as first thought" but that thought turned sour after he got closer and got a better look at his arm.**

**"Yea, I have that effect on people" turning to Nathan who had stopped dead. It was then that Nathan realized that Ghost's arm wasn't injured, it had been completely destroyed from the shoulder down and replaced with a robotic arm. What could he say? His mind was blank. Ghost turned back to the cliff's view, Nathan walked up beside him, trying his best to comfort him. "So, you come here to yell at me too" "No, unlike Sev, I know it was not your fault. If anything you're the victim" "Yea" he said looking down at his arm.**

**Nathan tried not to stare at his arm, trying to think of the positive side of this, however small it was. "At least this was, your stability will be enhanced" trying his best to cheer him up."Maybe, they haven't let me back on the shooting range yet, doctors 'professional' opinion" "Well, let me know when your out, we can have a marksman competition" "This little fleshwound won't enable you to be better than me, but you're on all the same" "Deal"**

**Nathan walked off to the elevator, out of habit he noted all the patients in the area and exits."One more thing, since i'm stuck here, I need you to get our next assignment from command" Nathan sighed, he hated going to mission briefings, they were so boring and left him feeling vulnerable. "Yea, sure" walking towards the elevator, slightly slower but who could tell. He walked in and hit the bottom floor button and watched the doors close.**

**The wait in the elevator didn't seem to take quite as long as it did on the way up. The doors opened and he headed for the exit. As he did he overheard some lady arguing with the hospital staff, about some male marine he suspected. He walked through the doorway where a marine standing next to a warthog was waiting for him. He saluted, Nathan returned the salute. "Sir, I have orders to escort you to H.Q. sir" great, Ghost didn't trust him enough to get there on his own. "Very well then marine, lead the way" the marine saluted again and jumped into the drivers seat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan disliked riding shotgun in a warthog, he had no control over anything, this frustrated him but he bore with it. The marine was completely focused on driving, probably nervous that he was a spartan, most marines were. Looking off to the side, he didn't feel he was going so fast, he probably could get out and run faster than this. The drive was an agonizing half hour of shotty suspension, when you're in the middle of combat, you tend not to notice, but this wasn't combat and you couldn't focus on anything else.

He jumped out and the driver went off on his way. The H.Q. building was only two levels high, but there were at least several underground. Didn't make a difference, he still felt insecure. If anything attacked, they would go for the H.Q. first and they would hit it with everything they had. "Lets get this over with" he sighed to himself and walked inside. The inner courtyard was alive with movement, making his motion sensor go crazy, so he switched it off.

Everywhere there were marines working, moving supplies, gathering ammo. There was a Falcon landing just to the left of him. He noted that a marine was standing half off the thing, he thought that was stupid. If it had gotten hit, he would have gone flying off the thing. He proceeded through the door where to marines stood at attention when he entered. He went to the elevator and typed in his security code and hit sub-level 3.

Honestly, he thought they had too much security, if someone was going to attack the place, they wouldn't waste time with the security code, they'd just go through maintenance, or bomb the place. The doors opened silently, much better than the hospitals doors that he could hear from a mile away. He walked through the hallway, past the armory and to the mission briefing and debriefing room.

He walked through the door where there was a large rectangular table and two officers waiting for him. He saluted them "Spartan 139 reporting as ordered sir" the two officers returned his salute. "Have a seat spartan." he preferred to stand but he sat down anyway. "First order of business, your squad is in need of a new member, since your last mission. I have organized a list of possible replacements, give them to your squad leader when he is fully recovered" "Yes sir" good thing Ghost wasn't here, he probably would have shoved the data pad down the officer's throat.

"Second, we have an air base that has failed to report in for two standard days, and attempts to contact the base have failed. You and spartan 241 are to investigate, possible threat level: 3" threat level: 3 was only good enough to send two marine squadrons, they must think we need a easy one after the last mission. "Your to secure the facility, lockdown all air units, and neutralize any and all hostiles. That is all, dismissed" "Sir" Nathan saluted the two officers and turned to the door. "Well, I guess that wasn't so bad, better go gear up and brief Sev"

He opened his com. and signaled Sev. A ping went off, meaning that he had entered. "What is it" "We've got a new mission, meet me in the armory in 15, I'll explain there" "Alright, see you in a few, Sev out" Nathan closed his com. and walked to the exit. He entered the courtyard and saw the falcon to his right. "I'm not driving back another half hour, I'll take that instead" he walked up the ramp and signaled the pilot, who was talking with some other marines next to the bar. He put down his drink and ran over. "Come on, you're taking me to dagger base" "Sir" the pilot saluted and climbed into the pilot seat. The falcon currently had it's turrets removed, but he still sat in the seat and strapped in, he liked the view. He signaled the pilot and he took off.

This time, instead of a half hour of bumpy roads, it was 10 minutes of smooth flying. The pilot dropped him off on the landing pad and started to fly back to H.Q. Nathan watched him fly off in the distance then turned to the amory. He walked down the ramp and past the barracks, where he could see Sev was already waiting for him. "You're early" "So are you" Sev was ready for a fight, geared up in C.Q.B. armor with a combat knife and his standard magnum sidearm.

"Get yourself a primary weapon, we've got a new mission"


	3. Chapter 3

"So why have you dragged me down here?" "I told you, we've got new orders" "Already, ONI doesn't give anyone a break do they?" "Nope, spartans don't really need breathers" "True, so, what are our orders?" Sev asked as he went through the armory looking for his shotgun. "We're to secure a air base just a few miles from here and lock down the air units based there. If there are any hostiles in the area, we neutralize them" Sev seemed unimmunised with their new tast.

"Let me guess, threat level a pitiful 4 right?" "Threat level 3" "Oh, that sooo much better" Sev hesitated for a moment, probably wondering if he'd even need his shotgun. Threat level 3 wasn't good enough to send a spartan, let alone 2. "Ok then, now, where's my assault rifle? The marines are always changing the armory"

"Tell me about it" Sev seemed to have misplaced his shotgun. "Here" a third voice said, tossing Sev his shotgun. It was Ghost, standing in the doorway with his Mark VI armor. "I thought you were in the hospital" "Yea, I 'was' until I decided I didn't need approval from some doctor's opinion that has never had a spartan patient before" "How did you get out?"

"Nathan, I have snuck past grunts with itchy trigger fingers before, I think I can sneak past a few overpaid hospital staff" "Air ducts?" "Air ducts" Nathan couldn't see Ghost's face, but he could tell he was smiling. Ghost turned his attention to the armory in search of his sniper rifle. Nathan noticed that Sev was just standing there staring at Ghost. It wasn't at his arm either, which meant he was looking at him in anger.

Nathan gave him a quick look, Sev backed down and walked outside to the warthog. "I know he's still mad at me, we'll get that sorted out after we get back" Ghost said, retrieving a DMR and placing it on his back. "Ah, there you are my beauty" clearly, Ghost had found his sniper. Nathan found his assault rifle as well as a new grenade launcher, which he placed on his back. "Lets go"

They went outside where Sev was waiting next to their warthog. Sev jumped into the passenger seat, as always. Ghost hopped into the gunner. Which left Nathan with driving the stupid thing, just like every other mission. "Next time, 'you' guys can drive, and I'll take shotgun, Sev" "I don't see you with a shotgun, therefore you don't get shotgun" Nathan let out a grown and climbed into the driver's seat.

Warthogs didn't have keys, just an 'on' switch. It seemed insecure, but if anyone tried to steal one, they wouldn't get farther that a few miles at most. He turned it on and put it in drive. They drove through the main sector of the base and through the guard post at the end of the base. The area outside the base had two main sections.

The front of the base faced a canyon with one entrance at the far end. The back of the base faced the ocean, where ships would load and unload supplies for the base. The right side was a canyon wall, but they had hollowed a large part of it out and had a inner base there. The left side was the other canyon wall with nothing there.

They drove through the canyon and out through a cave, which was the only way in or out for ground units. Air units, on the other hand, had no problem getting in. They may have a bit of trouble getting past the anti-air defences set up around the base. They drove out the cave set off for the air base.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove up to the base, but stopped a good 100 meters from the entrance with the warthog and dismounted. Sev jumped out of his seat to stretch. Ghost got out of the turret and adjusted his sniper scope. Nathan just looked at the area around them, perfect to be ambushed. "Can we get a move on? I don't like this spot" "Always so paranoid aren't you Nathan" teased Sev.

"Its a habit that has kept me alive, Sev" Nathan explained annoyed. Sev just laughed to himself, if thats what it took to keep him in a good mood, then so be it. Ghost stepped in "Alright ladies, lets get to work and-" "I'm not taking orders from YOU anytime soon, Ghost" Sev announced in a very angry tone. This could complicate things for the mission, and others they would get in the future.

"I'll go scout out the area, seeing as we are short a scout" Sev said looking at Ghost angrily, then went off. "That, is going to get him killed if he keeps it up" explained Nathan, getting annoyed with Sev's attitude. "I know, he blames me for what happened to Bradley, and I don't blame him" "I've said it before and I'll say it again. What happened was NOT your fault Ghost! No one know the stupid rebels were going to blow up their own base"

"It's a squad leader's job to expect the unknown. But enough of that, we better get moving before Sev kills himself, or before we get ambushed" Ghost said sarcastically looking at Nathan. "Shut up, sir" Ghost let out a laugh then they both went on their way. "Alright, Nathan you take the front door, I'll look in the lower level. Sev, if you haven't turned off your com. link, I need you to lock down the falcons, sink" "Sink" "Sink" sink was there word to acknowledge that they had received and understood their orders.

The air pad base stood on a cliff edge, over the ocean. The only way in, without flight, was a bridge connecting the air pad to the cliff. Nathan and Ghost both went through the door, one covering left, the other covering right. Nathan continued forward to the base, Ghost went left to the lower level. Ghost followed the ramp down and to the right. There was a large room, it appeared to be empty.

He continued through the room with caution then reached the other side. There was a smaller landing pad, the falcon there was missing. He turned around to head back, but was stopped. A man in military police armor jumped him with a knife. He easily evaded the knife and grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife free of his grasp. The knife dropped to the floor and he kicked it aside, the man stood there now in a fighting stance ready to charge.

Ghost ran at the intruder and punched him in his lower chest plate. He let out a grunt and took a step back, Ghost hadn't realized how powerful his new arm was, that didn't stop him though. He delivered a series of powerful punches into his chest and head, which knocked him to the ground. He jumped on top of him and grabbed his head and broke his neck. Ghost opened his com. and sent out a message. "Onix squad, this is Ghost. We've got rebels in the base, repeat, there are rebels in the base. Nathan, get to the command center! Sev, I want those falcons locked down now!" he closed his com. and went back upstairs.

Ghost took out his DMR and ran around the corner to the room he passed. There were two more rebels waiting for him. He quickly went against the wall before they saw him. He pulled out a grenade and walked around the corner. "Hey, catch" and tossed the grenade at one of the men. He dropped his weapon and caught it. Before they could react, Ghost shot the other man and uppercutted the other in the jaw. Both were down, and he replaced his grenade to his belt. "Next time you drop your weapon to catch a grenade, check to see if the pin has been removed"

He ran up the ramp and towards the living quarters. If they took prisoners, they would be there. He could see Sev from across the base, he was locking down the falcons. "At least he will listen to me when it's important" he thought. He arrived at the living quarters and heard voices from inside, as well as movement on his motion tracker. "Why does the commander want 'live' prisoners?" "Because 'dead' ones can't get exchanged for credits, you half wit!"

Clearly these rebels were not the best they had to offer, lucky for him. He activated his active camo and walked slowly through the doorway. Barely moving along the perimeter of the room, he got closer and closer to the two rebels stationed there. He looked out the next door and saw a third and fourth guard. "Ok, I can take four without detection" he thought. He slowly pulled his knife out of it's sheath and readied it for a stabbing attack.

He quickly jumped out at one of the guards and severed his spine with the knife. The other quickly turned to him, not fast enough. Ghost smacked his gun down and drove his knife in the top of his skull. The commotion alerted the other two guards, who grabbed their guns and ran in, only to find the other two dead and Ghost gone. He wasn't too far though.

He had activated his active camo and flanked them. The first one he shot in the back of the head, he fell to the ground with a thud. That was enough to stop the second one from reacting. He knew there wasn't anything he could do against a spartan, even if he wanted to. Ghost looked down at the prisoners. "Unlock their restraints" Ghost said as intimidating as he could be. The rebel did it as fast as he could, there were only two captives, the rest must have been held somewhere else.

"Ok pal" he said, looking at the rebel, twirling his combat knife between his fingers. "Lets talk, about why you're here, and where your base is"


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan arrived at the command center. He went up against the wall and put in his security override command. He grabbed his grenade launcher and aimed it at the wall. The grenade launcher shells had the ability to bounce off a surface if it hits it within 3 seconds of firing. He fired and the grenade bounced off the wall and directly into the center of the room. Immediately after the grenade explosion, he rushed in with his assault rifle ready.

There were five rebels in the room, two were down from the blast, the other three were disorientated from the explosion, shielding their eyes. Nathan fired several controlled bursts into the two guards, but left the leader unharmed. When he regained his senses, he could see Nathan's gun staring at him. Nathan walked closer to him and bashed him in the head. "If he is the leader of this bunch, we can interrogate him later" he thought.

He opened his com. link and signaled to Ghost. "The command center is secure and I have their leader secure, orders?" "Hold your position, keep the command center secure. I have learned where their base is and have two marines here as well" "How did you find their base?"he said, almost afraid to ask "I captured a rebel" "And?" "I questioned him, thoroughly" Nathan could hear the slight sound of a knife being resheathed, that gave him a good idea of what had happened.

"Ok, what about Sev?" "I'm getting the marines to you first, then I will go find Sev" "Got it, sir" Nathan clicked off his com. and turned to the unconscious leader and slapped a restraint on him. The turned to a computer one of the rebels was accessing. He pulled up the history of the area. The rebels had gained full control over the base not too long, but it was still faster than it should have taken. He opened the security recordings and looked at the one dated one standard hour before communications went down.

"Wha- how did thi-" he immediately cut himself off, only just now noticing something on his motion sensor. He quickly turned around to face his opponent with his gun. Before he could shoot, his gun was smashed from his grip and fell to the floor. He turned back to the foe and then knew what they had come here for.

Sev locked down the remaining falcons and looked around. He saw Ghost running towards the living area a few moments ago, so he didn't need to go there then, so he went off towards the command center. He only then notices that he had a new message, from Ghost. "What could he possibly want?" he thought to himself. He opened his com. and played the message.

He finished the message and closed his com. "So, we've got rebels hu? No problem, I'll just head to the command center and meet up with Nathan" He headed up a ramp and down the hall. However, when he got to the door, it had been pried open. "Ok, I know Nathan would have a security code on him, so this wasn't him" he entered slowly, side-arm out. He hugged the wall and moved along the perimeter, but nothing on his motion sensor.

He replaced his weapon and looked at the main computer. Someone had smashed the data. "Well now, that's just rude, how can I supposed to know who did it if you smash the stupid controls?" he looked around the room and noticed Nathan's gun, left on the floor. "That's not a good sign" he thought. He opened his com. and tried to reach Nathan, but only static replied. "What happened here?" a third voice, enemy? No, they wouldn't sound so relaxed, it must be Ghost. He entered through what little remained of a door, with two marines following him in. "So, Sev, any ideas?" "Well, it would seem that someone, or something, pried open that door, and were real quiet about it too" Ghost looked confused "What makes you think they did it quietly?" Sev pointed out Nathans gun. "They were able to get the drop on Nathan and, from it would seem, captured him" "Then we don't have time to waste standing around"

He turned to the marines and told them to stay and guard the command center until they returned. They had improvised rebel weapons and could hold their own, so he wasn't too worried. Ghost and Sev went back through the door and down the hall towards the exit. "You locked down the falcons right?" "Yea" "Then that means the only other way out of here is the bridge" "Right lets go"

Ghost signaled to Sev to continue to the bridge, as he went on a different rout. Sev didn't care, in fact, he preferred it. He got to the entrance and to the bridge, and saw Nathan standing down someone in a new armor he had never seen before. Behind them were a few rebels, last remaining forces here, no doubt.

"Need a hand?" he asked Nathan. "More like another gun, a grenade launcher isn't really ideal for close combat, wouldn't you agree?" "Fair enough" he said grabbing out his sidearm and tossing it to him. Nathan grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the new foe. "What kind of armor is he wearing anyway?" "Sev, this is not the time, just shoot him!" "Now you're talking my language" "I'm thrilled"

They then noticed the other rebels trying to escape. "Oh no you don't" Nathan called out, switching to his grenade launcher. He fired a single shell at the floor under the first man. It bounced off the ground and towards the group of fleeing rebels. It detonated mid flight, right in the middle of the group.

"Now that's a shot!" Nathan called out. "Yea, well, I'm not so easily beaten!" The man in armor shouted out, taking out a rocket launcher, aiming at Nathan. Sev was about to knock Nathan out of the way, but such an action was no longer necessary. As the rocket left the toob, Nathan thought about his life, seeming that he couldn't do anything to stop it, or evade it. But before it could hit him, the rocket exploded far enough away from Nathan to just knock him off his feet.

Sev didn't even know what happened, so he ran through the possibilities in his head. "Ok, it obviously didn't hit Nathan, nothing was in the way. If the rocket had a short circuit or something, it wouldn't have even left the launcher, so, what happened?" As the smoke settled, he saw that the man had been knock pretty far back from the blast, but was still getting back up, as was Nathan.

Before the rebel could react, a sudden sniper shot pierced through his helmet and out the back. And he fell back with a loud thud. Now Sev understood what had happened, Ghost had shot the rocket with his sniper. "Alright Ghost" called Nathan "Where ya hidin?" he then hopped down from the lookout tower on the entrance. "Your lucky I wasn't a second longer or you would be gone" he said switching back to his DMR. "What kind of armor was that anyway Nathan?" "That was some experimental pilot armor, designed zero gravity and space combat. Almost as strong as our armor" "Yea, almost" Ghost said with a smirk.

"Ghost, why did you go for the headshot?" "Hu? because it was the fastest way to kill him" "And the armor, it is UNSC property" explained Nathan "Man Nathan, you are such a buzzkill" Nathan and Sev chuckled to themselves. "Well, the base is clear and all hostiles, what now boss?" asked Nathan "Now, we go back to the command center and signal command that we're done here" "The sooner, the better" said Sev, looking back at what was left of the armor.


End file.
